1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to sled construction, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved dog sled construction wherein the same is arranged to utilize polymeric fittings utilizing non-corrosive fasteners and the like to provide for assemblage of the organization together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dog sleds of the prior art have typically utilized rawhide or nylon lacing and the like subjecting connections to failure due to typical stress in construction of dog sled apparatus in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,522,952 to Uttenthaler sets forth a unitary sled construction as assembled in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,879 to Siefert sets forth a rescue sled formed of various pontoon construction to permit flotation of the organization over a body of water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,052 to Acdiger sets forth a sled dog training cart utilizing a four-wheeled cart for the training or sled dogs.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved dog sled construction as set forth by instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing for an organization to include non-corrosive joint construction formed various component junctions of the dog sled providing for a unique and integral construction of the dog sled resistant to stress and destruction of the joints in use.